


I Feel So Used

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Hawkmoth has revealed himself and has offered for Adrien to join him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	I Feel So Used

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Rät by Penelope Scott

**_I can't believe you tore humanity apart_ **

Hawkmoth was his dad. He became a terrorist to bring their family back together.

_**With the very same machines that could've been our brand new start** _

He was using the the miraculous to bring his mom back. That's why Adrien should join him.

Like hell he was going to.

_**And the worst part is I loved you** _   
_**I loved you** _   
_**I loved you** _   
_**It's true** _

After his mom had disappeared, Adrien still clung onto the hope that his dad still cared for him. The unconditional love he held for his dad carried him until he could finally join public school.

_**And sometimes I feel like I still fucking do** _

But despite the reveal, Adrien still felt some form of love towards his dad.

Years of living with an emotionally abusive parent will do that to you.

_**I lived here** _

The mansion had been his house for so long.

Adrien wondered when it stopped being home.

_**I loved here** _

After they revealed themselves, Ladybug always used to swing through his window into his room. She'd detransform and they'd cuddle.

His classmates also managed to sneak in often to hang out with him. Adrien appreciated it so much. They'd become his second family.

His room was probably his favorite part of the mansion, just due to the memories made there.

_**I bought it** _

His dad told him occasionally to tell Adrien he cared for him. That he cared for Adrien and would never let anything happen to him.

Adrien believed it.

_**It's true** _

It was a lie.

_**I'm so embarrassed** _

Chat Noir stared at his dad's outstretched hand, a silent offer to join him.

Tears slipped out of his eyes, running down his cheeks.

_**I feel abused** _


End file.
